


Newt Takes Charge

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, Multi, Tickling, angry thomas, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is having a tough time accepting life in the Glade, and he takes his anger out on Newt, who was trying to comfort him, so Newt teaches a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt Takes Charge

Being a Greenie was rough, sure. But that wasn’t the only thing that made Thomas upset about the night. The cheering, dancing, and singing of the other gladers weren’t even enough to make his hopes high. Lying against the log, watching the others have fun, Thomas bit his lip, and glanced around. Everyone was laughing and smiling, but Thomas was sitting there, frowning, basically like a bump on the log he was leaning on.   
“What are you frowning about?” Gasping slightly, Thomas turned around and noticed a slightly older glader sitting down next to him. It was Newt. “Everyone around here is having a good time, so don’t you think you should too?”  
Newt stared at the shaded brown eyes, and it scared him a little when he didn’t see a spark of happiness in Thomas’ eyes. Sure, being new sucked, but this shouldn’t be putting the teen this down, would it?  
“Newt,” Thomas sighed out, finally glancing away from the other boy. Newt watched as Thomas played with his hands. “I seriously don’t know what to do. I really want to be a runner but no one will give me a chance. Sure, I screwed up coming out of the box, but that’s it!” Thomas stood up from his spot, and walked away a little, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I am good at anything else here, what good will I be if…”   
Newt sighed a little, and stood up just like Thomas did. Walking over a little bit closer to the boy, Newt put his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, and turned the boy around. Once their eyes met, Newt rubbed his fingers through Thomas’ hair, smiling a little when the boy relaxed a little.   
“Tommy,” Newt muttered, gaining the boy’s attention. “I know how you feel. Feeling like you have nothing here your good at.” Thomas stared as Newt explained. It did sound like he understood, but it still made a little annoyance edge into him.   
Newt felt a little mood shift in Thomas, and noticed a little irritation when brown eyes met his blue. When he felt his hand get shrugged off, Newt sighed, and crossed his arms. Thomas turned around, getting right in Newt’s face.  
“I don’t know how you know,” Thomas growled, clenching his fists. “But don’t act like you know how I’m feeling!” Newt’s blue eyes turned ice cold while Thomas’ brown eyes turned hard as stone.   
A stare down was happening at that moment, and neither boy moved an inch. Finally, Newt sighed, and shook his head. Uncrossing his arms, Newt took one more step towards Thomas, and wrapped his arms around the skinny waist. Tensing slightly, Thomas went to smack the arms off him, but a squeeze to his sides had him hiss instead.  
“You need to learn your place GREENIE,” Newt growled out, digging his fingers in Thomas’ sides. Hearing the giggles coming out of the boy made Newt want to smile, but he needed to keep up his seniority.   
Tears gathered slightly in Thomas’ eyes, and it wasn’t just from the tickling. He felt bad for snapping at Newt. He didn’t mean it, and he was starting to cry because of it.   
“Nehehehewt!” Thomas laughed, squirming in the boy’s hold, more tears coming out of his eyes. Newt’s fingers slowly when down his sides to his hips and Thomas completely lost it. “NOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOP! I’M SOHOHORRY!”  
Hearing the apology coming from the laughing teen. Newt stopped, and smirked at the blushing and panting mess he made Thomas, but his smirk disappeared when he heard a sniff. He didn’t mean to make the boy cry. Lift one hand, Newt lifted Thomas’ chin, and stared at the misty brown eyes.   
“Aw Tommy,” Newt cooed, wiping the tears away from the boy’s cheeks. Sniffling a little more, Thomas threw his arms around Newt’s shoulders, and smashed his face in the boy’s neck. Startled slightly, Newt faultered, but once he gained his bearings back, he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist, and laid his head against Thomas’.  
“I’m sorry Newt,” Thomas mumbled, breathing in the scent of the other glader. Newt smiled lovingly, and let his hand go up Thomas’ shirt slightly to rub the skin his lower back. Thomas relaxed completely against Newt, which made the boy smile. “I shouldn’t have spoken that way to you, I know you were only trying to help.”  
Shaking his head, Newt rocked the boy back and forth, humming a tune he made up the other day. Hearing the tune, Thomas yawned, and let out a sigh into Newt’s neck. Giggling a little, Newt shifted slightly because Thomas’ breath tickled his neck slightly. Feeling the boy laugh, Thomas smiled into his neck.   
“Why don’t we sit back down?” Newt asked, finally pulling away. Thomas smiled a small smile, which made Newt happy. There was finally a spark of happiness in his brown eyes. Lying back against the log, Newt brought Thomas close, so that the boy’s head was against his chest, and his arms around his waist.  
Smiling devishly, Thomas’ thumb began to circle around Newt’s stomach, making the boy giggle a little and tremble. Glancing down, Newt watched as Thomas looked up at him, and Newt paled slightly. Seeing the boy pale, Thomas smirked, and lifted his shirt.  
“So tell me Newt,” Thomas let out very slowly, building up tension. Newt’s blue eyes watched Thomas’ every move, as his stomach trembled slightly, and he bit his lip to hide a smile. “Are you ticklish?”


End file.
